1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to RFID (radio frequency identification) and similar methods in the manufacture of reclosable packages. In particular, the present invention relates to the implanting of RFID chips into the slider of a reclosable package for various purposes, including, but not limited to, security, authentication and inventory tracking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The technology behind RFID tags is well-developed. Notably, this technology has resulted in further miniaturization of RFID tags, such as the Mu (μ)-chip by Hitachi.
When excited, RFID tags produce a magnetic or electric field which is modulated with an identifying code. In smaller RFID tags, passive technology is used to eliminate the need for a battery or other power supply source in the tag. Such a passive RFID tag requires external excitation in order for a reader to sense the RFID tag.
Various manufacturing or similar tracking applications using RFID technology are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,005,965, entitled “Radio Frequency Identification Device” issued on Feb. 26, 2006 to Chen; U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,227 entitled “Tooling Tracking System for Sheet Fed and Web Fed Presses Using Radio Frequency Identification” issued on Jul. 8, 2003 to Koehler; U.S. Pat. No. 6,265,977 entitled “Radio Frequency Tag Apparatus and Related Method”, issued on Jul. 24, 2001 to Vega; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,232,870 entitled “Applications for Radio Frequency Identification Systems” issued On May 15, 2001 to Garber, the contents of all of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
However, further developments are sought in the use of RFID tags in the field of reclosable packages, particularly, but not limited to security, authentication and inventory tracking.